Maria Termont
' Maria Termont' is the daughter of Galen, and Susan Termont making her a member of House Estermont, as well as a member of House Termont. Maria Termont has three siblings in the form of Hadlen, Laura, and Fladen Termont of which her brother Hadlen is the best friend of Fladen Termont and the person he trusts most in the world, while her sister Laura is a member of the Order of the Violet Dragon and has gained reputation in that order which serves her well, while her final sibling Fladen is the right hand man of her father. Maria Termont would have a relatively quiet early life, but at the age of seven she was sent to Forks where she became one of the handmaidens of Bella Swan. During the end of the Rise of Lucerne it was the young eight year old Maria Termont that became especially close to Bella Swan of whom came to see Maria as a daughter of sorts. History Early History 'M'aria Termont would have a relatively quiet early life, but at the age of seven she was sent to Forks where she became one of the handmaidens of Bella Swan. During the end of the Rise of Lucerne it was the young eight year old Maria Termont that became especially close to Bella Swan of whom came to see Maria as a daughter of sorts. Family Members Susan Termont.jpg|Susan Termont - Mother|link=Susan Termont Galen Termont - Father Susan Termont - Mother Laura Termont - Sister Fladen Termont - Brother Hadlen Termont - Brother Relationships Bella Swan See Also : Bella Swan : '' "She reminded me of myself to such an extent that I couldn't help but fall in love with her. She was just as shy as I was at that age, and I thought that if I could help her out of that shyness then maybe she would have a better chance then I did. To be honest I didn't want her to have to rely on the same blind luck that brought me to the perfect fate I have found myself."'' : -Bella Swan Maria Termont would become the handmaiden of the Queen of Lucerne in the form of Bella Swan after her initial task of being Kristen Trachtenburg was lost in the paperwork and she was accidently sent to Bella Swan. She and Bella got along well enough early on that Bella never seemed to question why a girl had just shown up and had become a handmaiden. Eventually Maria would break down and tell Bella that she was actually meant to be the handmaiden of Kristen Trachtenburg, and she prepared to be exiled from Lucerne but was beyond happy when Bella said she knew all along and it was fine. Maria would become a staple of Bella's life and she also became someone that even William Lovie invited into his inner circle, and it was very rare that you would find Maria not in Bella's presence. As this continued Maria would also become something of a sister to young Ashley Lovie following her birth, and this was something that was watched with great admiration by Bella Lovie. Category:Glenn Category:Vandal Category:People Category:Human Category:House Termont Category:House Estermont